


Curiosity will leave us all in the Dark

by TheHunterandhisAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Horror, M/M, Murder, One Shot, Police Officer Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHunterandhisAngel/pseuds/TheHunterandhisAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of how a mysterious painting can be a link between murders spreading through an apartment building...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity will leave us all in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I wrote for my english class...enjoy my thoughts i have while writing what was suppose to be a children's story...

Curiosity will leave us all in the Dark 

~ Dark: (noun.) The absence of all light or illumination ~  
~ Curiosity: (noun.) Desire to know something. Tendency to pry. ~ 

“I hate the autumn.” I mumbled to myself as I walked for what seemed like days but, could not have been more than a couple of minutes.  
Walking home from work was always my least favorite thing to do. Heck, anything that required physical activity was my least favorite thing to do. Wow I am seriously lazy. Anyway back on track. Autumn. It’s stupid and cold and dark and it is really windy. 

“Ugh” Now my hair is a mess.

“Thanks mother nature for hating me!” 

Fantastic, that’s just what I need to complete this terrible day. Today was literally horrendous the customers were more pushy and bossy than usual. The cash register got jammed and I got stuck having to fix it. Again. It was all his fault. What I mean by his, is my utterly annoying best friend/boyfriend/roommate Dean. Dean was supposed to be working with me today at the coffee shop but, he decided to take a day off instead. Which made me get stuck doing all his work. I swear to god I hate him so much.

By the time I got to my apartment building it had to be at least 8:30-9:00 and I just so happened to encounter two near death experiences. Oh, and I also forgot my cellphone home today so I couldn’t use my phone the whole day. Just my lucky day wasn’t it. 

“Hey Cas, you’re getting home late. Why’s that?” a teasing voice called from the front desk called. Gabriel.

“Gabe don’t even get me started about it. I had to work two shifts down at the coffee shop today cause’ and I quote Dean wasn’t ‘in the mood’ to go to work today.” I replied while rolling my and sighing dramatically to prove my point of being done with everything at the moment. Done.

“Anyway Gabe I am exhausted so…see you tomorrow. Bye!” 

“Wait! Cas! Cas! Some creepy old guy came in this afternoon and told me to give this to you and then he kinda just walked away before I could ask who it was from or what it is so…here.”

I turned around and saw Gabe holding a package with my name Castiel written on it in big black letters. There was no note, return address or anything just my name. Which was really creepy and weird but, hey it can’t hurt to have a peek right?  
“umm…thanks Gabe I’ll go bring this up to my place. Thanks again. Later!” I say while turning back around on my heel and walking into the elevator.   
I always hating elevators I think to myself while pressing the button for the fourth floor. At least I’m not that high up. I have a less likely chance on being trapped in here maybe. 

* * *

Walking down the corridor was really strange. I mean it just felt different and it was eerily quiet and none of the usual kids were running and screaming down the hallways like they normally do. Weird.

“That sounded like a cliché crappy, cheesy horror film. What even is my life.” I laughed at myself as I got to my apartment.

Room 426. Wonderful. I thought as I heard pots falling from the inside of the room. What is that bonehead up to now. This should be good. I thought as I slowly and regretfully opened the door.

“Get off me, you stupid cat! AHHH!” Dean screamed as I glanced at him and the sight I saw was unbelievable. There he was sitting on the kitchen floor with most of the kitchen pots on top of him with our cat Jimmy sitting on top of his head staring at me with big blue eyes.

“Do I even want to know or should I pretend this never happened?” I asked the mess that was my boyfriend, as I placed the strange package on the kitchen counter.  
“Oh, um…Hey Cas how was um…work?” He nervously laughed.  
“Really Dean really? Work? What do you think? Never mind. Lets just not talk about work okay.” I groaned as I started to pick up all the pots off of the floor.

Dean got up off the floor and helped me pick up the mess he made. I swear he is a child sometimes. Putting away everything I noticed Jimmy clawing at the counter trying to get up. I shrugged it off for the moment cause’ even if he never did that before he was only a kitten. 

“Meow, Meoooww” Jimmy screeched as he was now clawing furiously at the counter desperately trying to get up and reach his target. I sighed and lifted him up and plopped him on the counter, he went straight for the package and started gnawing at it. Strange.

“What is that thing up to know?” Dean asked with sarcasm evident in his voice.  
“That thing first of all is my cat for your information. And secondly I have no clue what he’s up to. He just wanted to go on the counter and now he is trying to eat the package I got.”  
“Package?”  
“Oh yeah, Gabe said some guy dropped off a package earlier with my name on it. No big deal.” I replied nonchalantly.

“Weird. Why would some random guy just leave a package here with your name on it? That’s like major stalker mode right there. How did this guy even know where you live? Are you sure this isn’t one of your crazy exes like Balthazar or something looking for revenge on you?”

“Dean. I’m pretty sure its not one my crazy exes besides it could be one of my friends or maybe it was just a weird mailman. If you wanna open it you can. I honestly don’t care.”  
“Okie Dokie! I will open it then.” He sounded like a five year-old on Christmas morning. Typical.   
I heard ripping and tearing and a few choice words as he cut his finger on the knife he was using to open the box. I turned around as soon as I heard him gasp and I was curious so I peeked over his shoulder. What I saw was remarkable. Beautiful even.

* * *

“Where should we hang it up?” Dean asked with slight excitement in his voice.  
“I don’t know maybe the living room or the dining room. Where would it look best?” I shrugged.

We were walking around the apartment looking for a good place to hang up the painting that was heavily wrapped inside of the package. It was a beautiful piece of art really but, the strange thing was that we couldn’t find a name or anything really. No signature marking who painted just simply the art itself. Odd.  
Dean hadn’t seemed to notice or if he did he didn’t mention it or showed it any recognition. So I simply shrugged it off because who cares. Right?

We finally decided that after arguing over it we would hang front and center in the living room. It oddly matched the paint of the walls pretty well. Its like the person who painted it already knew what our apartment looked like. But that couldn’t be it. It was just luck. Luck I never have luck. Not once not ever simply, Never.

* * *

Waking up in the morning was always a drag and I hated it with a burning passion. At least it was a Saturday. I glance at the clock next to me and notice it’s four in morning.   
“What the heck!” I groan as I lay back down. I was wide-awake there was no point in going back to sleep. Oh well.   
As I was about to try and attempt to sleep again there was a loud banging at the door. I looked over my shoulder and saw Deans face calm and fast asleep. Of course. 

I sigh dramatically while trying to find a shirt and pair of pajama pants “COMING!” I yell through the house while slipping Deans shirt on.   
When I opened the door I could feel my face loosing all of its color as I noticed the police were standing right in front of me. I automatically blushed as I noticed my appearance; one of Deans old ACDC t-shirts, baggy sweatpants that were low on my hips, and my dark brown hair all over the place or as Dean calls it sex hair. What a great first impression. It was their fault anyway for waking me up at fucking four in the morning. Who does that!? The police that’s who! Rude. 

“Sorry to bother you sir but seven of the residents who live on the same floor as you have been brutally murdered and we need to ask you some questions. Does anyone else live here with you?” The freakishly tall police officer asked me.   
“Um…a yeah…yes my boyfriend I’ll um go get him. You could come in I guess…” Sam. His name was Sam well that’s what his uniform said anyway. Hopefully he wasn’t a homophobic asshole. 

I slipped away and ran into the bedroom to wake up Mr. sleeping beauty. This was going to be a challenge. Yay me.   
“Dean. Deeeeeaaannn. Hey Dean wake up.” I whined. He didn’t budge at all. Great. Plan B, I starting poking him in the arm then the face and still no reaction. Alight he asked for it. I grabbed the nearest pillow and smacked him in the face with it. Bingo.  
“Cas! What the Hell!” Dean woke with a start.  
“Well I had to wake you up somehow and you weren’t moving besides there is a scary police officer in our living room and you and I need to go answer some questions about a murder or something like that.” I said while throwing him a t-shirt and some boxer shorts, walking back towards the door.   
“Murder! What do you mean murder? Don’t answer that.” He sighed while putting on the shirt and boxers haphazardly. 

* * *

“So did either of you notice anything peculiar or different going around in the hallways or the building in general?” Sam asked while jotting down some of our earlier answers. We have been answering what I think are pointless questions for the past twenty minutes and I feel like I’m going to pass out. The only thing supporting me was Deans arms around my waist.

“No I haven’t noticed anything really just that the hallways were abnormally quiet and eerie yesterday evening but nothing that extreme. What families were the victims again?” I asked with curiosity evident in my voice.

“The Milton and Rodger’s families. We counted seven bodies in total but it was hard to tell with what was left of them that is.” I heard him cringing as he spoke the last bit. This wasn’t just any normal murder it sounded like something coming from a horror movie with blood and guts everywhere. You know what they say no guts no glory. That’s just what I needed to think about while it was still dark out. Great.

“Oh wow. Why would anyone do that to them they were so kind and generous all the time never got anyone mad. They were major charity donators and supported a whole bunch of church acts and everything. Those two families were practically inseparable. But how does one-person mange to brutally murder two families without anyone hearing or noticing? It almost sounds Supernatural. Wow.” I said amazed as to how someone could harm such wonderful people. Strange.

* * *

Waking up for a second time was annoying. I mean really. Who wants to wake up twice on a Saturday? That’s right absolutely nobody. Except this time there was no gigantic policeman at my front door talking about a murder right down the hall. No, instead I woke up to the lovely smell of pancakes and maple syrup. Dean was officially the best boyfriend ever.  
I stretched and walked in the kitchen with my mouth watering as I saw a stack of pancakes with my name written on them. What a fabulous way to start the morning for a second time.

After eating the kitchen was a mess. There was syrup everywhere and pancakes on the floor. How does one itty-bitty black cat manage to destroy a kitchen in less than two minutes? The world may never know.

My phone started ringing and all the sudden Carry on my Wayward Son started to fill the quietness of the room. I hurriedly picked it up and noticed it was my mother. Huh.

“Hello? Mom. What’s up?”  
“Oh my Goodness. Thank God your alive.” My mom answered  
“Of course I’m alive mom what are you going on about.”  
“I heard about the murders in your apartment building and I was so worried something happened to you or Dean for that matter. I am so happy you’re alive and not dead.”  
“I’m happy I’m alive to mom. Well I have to go clean up my kitchen because Jimmy made a mess again. I’ll talk to you soon though. Bye mom.”  
“Bye hon. Love you.”  
Love you too. Bye” with that I put my phone down and shook my head. Parents.

* * *

I was already getting tired and it was only five. That’s what you get when you wake up at four in the morning and then go back to sleep at six only to wake up again at ten. My life sucks. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

“What now?” I groaned “COMING!”

I opened the door to only be greeted by yet again the police officer who’s name was Sam. That could only mean one thing. Murder. Again.

“Hello Sam. What happened now?” I asked curiosity evident in my voice.

“Hello. There seems to have been another murder just down the hall. This time nine bodies were counted. The same form of murder was produced so we assume it was the same killer. I just have to ask you and your um… boyfriend some follow up questions. May I?” He asked gesturing towards inside the apartment. 

“Um…sure come in. Dean get your perky ass over here!” I moved out of the doorframe to let a very uncomfortable looking Sam in while calling for Dean. I heard Dean’s feet padding through the hallway and turned around. He looked like he just rolled out of bed, which he probably just did. 

“Hey uh…I mean…hello. Cas you could have told me to look decent jeez. Sorry I um…just got up…again.” Dean said looking flustered and embarrassed. Dork. 

“Its fine I just was wondering if the two of you heard any strange noises, cries, screams, anything at all.” Sam asked with a slight smile on his face.

“Um…nothing actually it was once again surprisingly very quiet. Whoever did this must know what they are doing. That’s for sure.” I replied with question in my voice.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking. Anyway I need to go so, here’s my card if you notice anything give me a call. I’ll let myself out. Goodbye” Sam said while turning around to leave.

* * *

It was ten at night and I was exhausted but I just couldn’t fall asleep no matter what I did. I felt a weird feeling that someone was watching me but I just shrugged it off. It was probably just my brain going haywire about this whole murder thing. I got up out of bed because I couldn’t sit still any longer Dean was still up watching TV anyway mine as well join him.   
When I walked into the living room Dean was just standing there staring at the wall, the TV illuminating the room. Why?

“Hey Dean, um…you okay there? You’re kind of just standing in front of a wall. Just letting you know.” I said while walking over towards him.

“Yeah, yeah whatever just come here and look at that painting you got on Friday. It looks different and somehow darker if that’s even possible.” He said while cocking his head to the side and squinting his eyes. 

I walked over to him cautiously and wondered if he was joking or not. Once I was standing next to him I glanced at the painting and gasped in shock. The painting was not only darker but it completely changed. This can’t be happening this is all some weird dream or something. 

The painting use to be simple and sweet with bright greens and blues now its dark with reds and black everywhere. Like someone splattered it with well blood. It’s a stupid thought really I mean who would come into someone’s apartment and splatter paint a freaking random painting. Even thinking about it I wanted to laugh I sound ridiculous. 

“H-how did that happen?” I asked my voice wavering and laced with curiosity and slight fear.

“I honestly have no idea I mean it wasn’t like that ten minutes ago, I swear.” Dean said with a shocked look on his face.

“Are you sure? I mean paintings don’t just…change all of a sudden.”

“I’m positive. What if someone came in or something?”

“How I didn’t hear the door open o-“ Dean abruptly stopped mid sentence and I spun around to face him only to see his eyes roll to the back of his head and watch as he fell to the ground.

I looked down at him in horror his throat was slit and blood was still pouring out I was frozen on the spot. Someone grabbed my arms to spun me back around and I came face to face with an old creepy looking guy.

“I see you got my present Castiel.” My name rolled off his tongue like poison as he gestured towards the painting hanging on the wall.

“Who-who are y-you?” I asked trying to free myself of his grasp.

“That is no need of yours to know. You always were a curios boy. Didn’t your parents say that curiosity would leave you in the dark? You never listened of course always rebelling, running away, and asking questions trying to find your own free will. Living your dream only to be met with disappointment and failure. Enough talking now. I promise to make it quick.” The man said with a wicked smile.

“W-what do y-you me-“ I never got to finish because before I knew it I was in the dark once again alone, afraid, lost but most of all curious. Curiosity always gets the best of us doesn’t it? Sometimes it catches up to you before you can run away again.

**Author's Note:**

> welp. I am so sorry but it wouldn't be supernatural if no one dies in the end right? right. *sobs quietly in the corner*  
> I really should continue my other fic oops. You could also check out my tumblr here http://the-hunter-and-his-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
